Sonic The Hedgehog 5
SEGA!!! One nice afternoon in Green Hill Zone. Sonic: The Sun I like it. Tails: SONIC!!!!! Sonic: SHUT UP TAILS!!!! Knuckles: SONIC!!! Sonic: Huh, HEY CAN'T YOU TWO SEE I'M TAKING A DAY OFF!!!!! Knuckles: SONIC!!!! Tails: SONIC!!!! Sonic: Fine, I'll stay awake. Knuckles: Amy has just been kidnapped by Eggman. Tails: Look at this message he sent me. Sonic: Guys, I don Eggman: Finnaly tails you show Sonic, Wait nevermind Sonic I stole Amy and Sonic: SHUT UP!!!! Eggman: Well That's Harsh!! Sonic picks up message thing and then throws it off ledge. Tails and Knuckles: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!! Sonic: WHAT!!! Tails and Knuckles: DO YOU EVEN CARE FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!! Sonic: Wait "Girlfriend" DID SHE TELL YOU WE WERE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!!!! Tails: Well, uh yeah she told us not to tell. Sonic: I'm going to save her now so I can torture her myself. Knuckles: Well, then follow me. GREEN HILL ZONE ACT 1 When you first start the act you will see a row of rings there are 5 of them. Grab them and then continue on,you will see a Motobug jump on the top of it and destroy it. Continue on. There is a big pool of water wait for Sonicto fall all the way down, Let Sonic grab one then press T key to change into tails grab one fast. Then press theK key to turn into Knuckles fastly and grab one. Press Space constant till you get to the top of the water. Then your back on land. There are 3 sets of spikes to jump.There are three ways to get across them, just jump normaly with Space as sonic. Turn into Tails and press F key to fly evreyone over them. or Turn into Knuckles to collect the 5 rings from last and complete the special stage completlyand do one of the Special moves knuckles has. After getting across there will be two rows of 5 rings. collect all 10 and pass by. There is an enemy that doges attacks.From what ever color it is. If it is blue Sonic can't attack it, if it is yellow/orange Tails can't attack it, if it is red Knuckles can't attack it. If you attack it and destroy it when right before it turns the color of the charcter you just used to defeatit you get bounus points, with Tails 500, Knuckles 100, and with Sonic 10,000. Then there is the end step on top of the capsule then hurry and jump into the bonus ring, the bonus points come up to.If with Sonic, 10,000 with Tails 5,000 and with Knuckles 1,000. TEAM SONIC COMPLETED GREEN HILL ZONE ACT 1 Sonic: Are we there yet. Tails: Yeah my feet are getting tired. Knuckles: No, but were close and shut up that wasn't even a long walk guys. Sonic: Well, we got to agree with him that was a short walk. Tails: Yeah, I agree. Sonic: Let's get goin'. Tails: Yeah!!! Knuckles: Yeah!!! GREEN HILL ZONE ACT 2 Once the level starts you see the badnik Bomb from Sonic 2 he instanly trys to attack you when the level starts. Thereare two things to do to destory it. one with Sonic jump and then put the mouse on the badnik and click why the mouseis on it to home attack it so you don't explode and die from the explosian. or turn into Knuckles and press P then U atthe same time to pick it up and then press Space and T at the same time as your running to throw it or if you don't want to throw it simply don't move Knuckles at all and fastly press P and D at the same to put it down then run and it will explode without harming you tails and sonic. Then there is a door that you can't open unles done right. Sonic can't home attack or do his special power to open it. Tails can't use his special power to open it. and Knuckles can't hit it down or anything or use his special power to open it. Don't even try Team Blast it won't open it either. You have to change to Tails and press K and Space at the same time then you autimaticly switch to as if you were playing as Knuckles and can't change back. You go on one of thoose pullys from Sonic & Knuckles, pull on it then jump straigt up then when knuckles is almost touching the celing press G and O at the same time. Knuckles will grab on to the celling and you can climb on them. Keep climbing to the left of Knuckles and then press S two times fast at the cornor to switch sides. Knuckles will jump off and go to you left why he falls so he can hook on to the other wall. Climb up it and then jump off and press W or Right Arrow Key to look at your right. Press G and then hold it and also hold W or right arrow key. (G means glide.) did you dodge the lava below you. Didn't, you died. Did, you didn't die and your on the wall. Keep doing it till you reach the button why your on the button, Press P and H (Standing for Pound Hard) and knuckles will pound the button all the traps will disapper and Knuckles will fall, and The door will be open. Turn back to Sonic and run through where the door was. There is a Item Box with a picture of Sonic getting a power up in Sonic Adventure DX. (or if searching google for something speical.) The Item Box is also blue right. Good because that means Only sonic can jump on it or home attack it to get the power-up inside, Sonic can now use Spin Dash and can roll into a ball on the ground and spin. Then there is a bunch of wood in a tunnel run across and wait till you get stuck by one of those green things from Sonic & Knuckles you will get stuck Spin Dash to get out. then you will stop the spin dash at the loop Spin Dash again to make it on and off the loop. Then jump on the capsule. and try to jump in the special stage ring. TEAM SONIC COMPLETED GREEN HILL ZONE ACT 2 Knuckles: Let's never come back to Green Hill park again. Tails and Sonic: Why. Knuckles: Two reasons that trap, and I accidently took us to where we have to take obsticales to get into eggman's base. Sonic and Tails: one HAHA, and two But were tired of obsticales. Eggman: HAHA you guys have to go across my obsticales but you won't get too for two reasons my latest invention is going to kill all 3 of you and the chaotix team are coming to do a mission to stop me. Sonic: Let's destroy the robot fastly then. BOSS BATTLE: E-102 GAMMA The battle start's as you being Knuckles he will shoot at you over and over again untill you go on to the wall, climb up and run as he shoots up up and up. now your behind him. Glide into his back. Then Knuckles will instatly go underground. Grind all the ground exept for the sides. Then Knuckles jumps out and glides to a platform and leaves Tails comes out, Gamma jumps out of the lava half melted. He goes down then makes his gun as big as the jump. Fly across the jump on to the other platform. He shoots and takes the whole top out. He looks at the other platform expecting you to be there fly near his back and use Tails special power.Gamma will hit you up in the air, and you will be out from the hill inside on the top. Gamma will purposly take out the right platform. Sonic walks in on the Left Platform Gamma will jump out of the lava even more melted but not all the way. he will try to shoot you with big bullets home attack it to bounce it back at him he will then get angry and charge at you head first jump on him and he will accidently hit you up on the top of the hill. jump on the spring then go on the top platform. Jump on the blue Item Box you get a power-up. Jump on the boxes you destroy them and you fall on gamma and knock him back into the lava Press A then B then C then press S,Y,S,and N really fast (SYSN stands for Save Your Self Now) then sonic jumps on the hill top. the boss is over. TEAM SONIC BEAT E-102 GAMMA Eggman: Okay Just go. GREEN HILL OBSTACALES ACT 1